The Enchantress (Injustice Composite)
Summary The all-too-ordinary life of June Moone ended the day she was possessed by The Enchantress, a demonic sorceress with aspirations of world domination. Today, she fights for her very soul, struggling to harness the enchantress’ magic for good. If she fails, The Enchantress will consume her - and the world won’t be far behind. The Enchantress is a downloadable character in Injustice 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B as June Moone, Enchantress is Low 6-B Name: June Moone (host), The Enchantress, Evil Hag (by herself) Origin: Injustice Composite Gender: Female Age: Likely in her 20s for June, Unknown for the Enchantress Classification: Possessed Human/Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Possession, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Aura (Can cast a magical aura around her that makes her take no damage), Soul Manipulation (Can rip her opponent’s soul out of their body and destroy it. Can split souls into an energy ball. Able to steal an enemy's souls and make it hit their physical body), Absorption and Healing (Can absorb her opponent's soul to increase her health by a small amount), Biological Manipulation, Flight (With Divinity Spell), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Control (Can use magic to puts her opponent into a hypnotic trance and lure them to her), Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication (Can create three clones of herself in order to deceive her opponent), Summoning (Can summon a demon who supports her in battle), Limited Power Nullification (With Demon's Dissolve), Limited Weapon Creation (Can create a sword made of pure energy), Attack Reflection (With Hell's Gate), Darkness Manipulation (Can turn into shadows and manipulate them), BFR, Sealing (Can imprison her enemies into a circle or a diamond made of mystical energy), Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Immortality (Type 1 and 8 for the Enchantress' spirit), Non-Corporeal (For the Enchantress, due to being an evil spirit), Teleportation Attack Potency: Human level as June, Enchantress is Small Country level (Can fight the likes of Superman, Sub-Zero or Doctor Fate. Fought against Brainiac and killed him in her Arcade Story before planning to conquer all 52 worlds in the Multiverse in her Ending) Speed: Normal Human speed as June, Enchantress is Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with various opponents like Superman or Doctor Fate although she is a little bit slower), likely higher with Teleportation Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Enchantress is Class G Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Small Country level (Can take various hits from powerful beings like Superman and Supergirl and can endure magical attacks from Doctor Fate) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, up to Planetary as Enchantress Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted. June is a competent archaeologist and possesses important historical knowledge. The Enchantress is a confirmed practitioner of magic, especially dark magic, and has a vast supernatural knowledge that is on par with Doctor Fate's. Weaknesses: Since the Enchantress is linked to June, she will disappear if her host dies. Relies on magic and defensive abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Out of Body Experience:' Enchantress will jump into the air and release a short spark of energy at the opponent, staggering them. She then proceeds to create a vortex that surrounds her and her opponent, she then takes her opponent’ soul and controls the soul by making it hit the opponent, the soul uppercuts the opponent into the air and throws them down. Enchantress then makes the soul rapidly spin into an energy ball in mid-air and the energy ball then strikes the opponent while they’re on the ground, causing an explosion, then the vortex disappears. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Witches Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters